Lightning of the Mountains
by kayone kaso
Summary: four kits are born in the midst of a war. now they're grown and ready to embark on the journey of their lives to defeat the ultimate terror
1. prolouge

All right. I'm just going to get this over with so I don't break out in tears. I don't own Warriors but I do own everything that isn't in the books

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lightning, RUN!" A black she-cat broke out of a daze and sprinted away just in time to evade the gaping jaws of a huge dog-fox. She veered sharply to the left as the dog-fox tried to catch her again.

She zigzagged at full speed trying to reach the grove of pine trees ahead. In front of her was a golden-yellow tabby tom. He glanced back, widened his eyes, and sped up. The she-cat noticed his reaction and glanced back. Oh how she wished she didn't.

The dog-fox had been joined by three other foxes and were quickly gaining on her. The she-cat stopped zigzagging and leapt into a nearby mountain river taking her only escape route. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't get caught in the strong current. However, Starclan not on her side. As soon as she landed in the river she was dragged under. She thrust her legs out and kicked.

Her head burst out of the water leaving her gasping for air. Her yellow companion watched terrified from a pine tree. The black she-cat got dragged down again.

Time and time again she resurfaced only to watch as her family, friends, and home were wrenched from her and to grab a few breaths of air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kind of short but the chapters will get longer. That much I'll promise I'll try to update before Friday.


	2. the prophecy

Wow. I'm updating quicker than I expected. Here's chapter two. By the way I don't own Warriors. I only own the characters I made up. Sooner or later I'll put in allegiances but for now it's not needed. I know that this takes place after Twilight and Cinderpelt is supposed to be dead but I need her for this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cinderpelt do you think there are other clans besides our four clans that believe in Starclan?" A tabby she-cat asked as she sorted through some herbs.

"It is possible. Why do you ask Leafpool?" A gray she-cat limped out of the shadows of the den.

"I had a dream last night. Spottedleaf was there along with a tawny colored tom that she called Eaglestar. I couldn't tell if he was a former leader for one of our clans or another clan that we've never heard of. Anyways, he and Spottedleaf showed me a vision of a black she-cat running from four foxes and struggling to keep from drowning in a huge river. At the end of the vision Eaglestar told me a prophecy. It was:

A rebellion led 

_Blood shall be shed_

_And the lake will run red_

_Peace shall come in the form of Lightning_

_And the tawnyed Falcon shall be gone forever_

What does it mean?" Leafpool cried out.

"Well the first three lines mean that a lot of bloodshed is about to come. We don't need that right now since we're still recovering from the badger attack. I don't know what the other part means. You'll have to figure that out yourself. Collecting herbs has always eased your mind. Do you want to help me stock up?" Cinderpelt waited as her question sunk into Leafpool's head.

"Sure. Can Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw come with?" Leafpool readily agreed.

"If they have nothing better to do." Cinderpelt meowed indifferent.

"I'll go ask them." Leafpool raced out of the den with Cinderpelt following more slowly. Cinderpelt basked in the afternoon sunlight as her apprentice sprinted over to a ginger she-cat and her dark tabby companion. They talked for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to where Cinderpelt was waiting. Frankly, Cinderpelt was glad Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were getting along like they used to. Both medicine cats knew that it wouldn't be long before Squirrelflight was in the queen's den expecting Brambleclaw's kits.

"You three ready." She asked when they got into earshot.

"Ready to go." Squirrelflight bounded out of the camp's entrance like a kit on her first outing. Brambleclaw sighed before following after her. Cinderpelt and Leafpool shared a knowing look and trotted after the couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Windclan Border XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud yowl ripped through the forest startling the four cats gathering herbs.

"Who was that?" Brambleclaw asked worried.

"Does it matter? Whoever it is they're in trouble." Squirrelflight snapped before taking after the medicine cats that had left the clearing after they heard the cry. They tracked their scents to the stream marking the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. There Leafpool and Cinderpelt were attempting to pull a black body out of the water.

"What happened? Who's the she-cat?" Squirrelflight demanded.

"Does it matter?' She's giving birth!" Leafpool snapped, "These kits aren't even supposed to be born for another month."

The she-cat gasped as a contraction ripped through her body. After many contractions and loud screeches of pain on the black cats part four healthy kits were born. The mysterious queen gasped with relief before laying her head down and closing her violet eyes. Not a moment later did her eyes snap open. She sprang to her feet and began to snarl.

"Relax. We won't hurt you or your kits." Brambleclaw said gruffly. The she-cat looked confused for a minute before glancing down at her newborn kits. Her fiery eyes softened before she looked Brambleclaw straight in the eye and whispering, "Help?" He nodded and cautiously took a step towards the kits. The black she-cat gave no warning. Instead she nudged a kit to its feet and pushed it towards the tom. He picked it up as Squirrelflight and Leafpool picked up two more. The she-cat picked up the last one and looked at the four questioningly. Cinderpelt took the lead with everyone else following close behind. What they didn't know was that someone else had seen everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was thinking about ending it here but I didn't want people to come after me with torches and pitchforks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunderclan camp 

As the group walked into camp the black she-cat was greeted with hisses and snarls. Firestar, sensing something was wrong, came out of his den. When he saw the queen he inquired, "What's the meaning of this Cinderpelt?"

"We were gathering herbs when we heard her cry out." Cinderpelt indicated to the newcomer with her tail. " We went to investigate and found her in the stream bordering Windclan. She went into shock and had a premature birth. We brought her back since she has nowhere else to go."

Firestar looked at the she-cat who had dropped the kit she was carrying. She stared at him straight in the eye and mewed, "Greetings Firestar. I am Lightning of the mountains."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lightning. Are you a member of the Tribe of Rushing Water?" Firestar asked assuming she was because of her name.

"No. I know of the tribe but I am not a member of it. I come from the valley beneath Eagle Rock." Lightning explained. Firestar looked confused at her explanation, as did the cats that had gathered around them to listen to the conversation.

"Well you and your kits are welcome here." Firestar covered up his confusion quickly-quickly enough that Lightning was amazed, which was rare.

"Thank you." Lightning dipped her head in a show of thanks and respect. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool took the kits they were carrying into a nearby den. Lightning followed them with the last kit guessing that was where the queens stayed. Sure enough inside the den was another queen with four kits. Next to her was a golden brown tabby tom.

"Sorreltail, Brackenfur. How are the kits?" Leafpool questioned her friends.

"They're fine Leafpool. I'm guessing you're Lightning?" the tom responded. Lightning nodded. "Well welcome to Thunderclan." The tom got to his feet and walked out of the den. Lightning lay down close to Sorreltail, but not too close so the queen wouldn't feel that she was threatened. If it was one thing Lightning knew it was that queens were overprotective of their kits. Her kits were laid next to her and started suckling Lightning's milk as soon as they found it. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight as soon as she was situated but Leafpool hesitated.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Lightning shook her head and Leafpool left. It wasn't until after she had lain down to sleep in her nest that she remembered the prophecy.

Peace shall come in the form of Lightning 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. Two chapters in one night. So what do you think? Is Lightning the lightning of the prophecy. Read and Review please.


	3. lightning

Here's chapter 2. I don't own Warriors but I own Lightning. At least I own something around here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What brings you around here Lightning?" Sorreltail asked once all the other visitors had left.

"My companion and I were running from some foxes." Lightning shrugged off the question.

"Where's your companion then?"

"He escaped. I don't know where he is but I know that he can take care of himself" Lightning glanced away as she thought about her companion, Lion (He is not her mate. He's one of her best friends. Lightning's mate might come in later.)

"Oh. What are you going to name your kits?" Sorreltail continued asking questions trying to find out all she could about Lightning.

"Fire, Bramble, Whisper, and Starr." Lightning indicated to each sleeping kit with her tail.

"Are you going to stay with the clans?" Sorreltail inquired.

"No. I've got to many other cats depending on me. What happens to my kits is entirely their own choice." Lightning mewed quietly.

"I'll look out for them if they stay in Thunderclan." Sorreltail offered.

"Thanks. At least I'll know that they're being looked after." Lightning lifted her violet eyes to look Sorreltail straight in the eye.

"How many cats do you have to look after?" Sorreltail continued her investigation.

" About 20 soldiers plus seniors, kits, queens, learners, and healers." Lightning listed off the kinds of cats following her. "We're trying to defeat this one bloodthirsty tom who's trying to kill us off. He's got twice as many cats following him."

"How do you expect to win then?" Sorreltail gasped incredulous.

"By not doing stupid things and fighting most of our fights in the mountains where we've got the advantage. We've got allies but they live off of the mountains so we can't really count on them to come until the fight is nearly done. Good thing rouges and loners are helping us." Lightning rambled on.

"Now I'm really glad I don't live where you live." Sorreltail muttered.

"I'm wishing I didn't but you can't change the past. If we could so many things could be different." Lightning bared her fangs in a playful grin.

"Like what." Sorreltail was confused at the she-cat's words.

"Like me and my brothers knowing our mother before she died. We were separated when I was 4 moons old." Lightning turned her head so Sorreltail wouldn't see the water well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Sorreltail purred sympathetically.

"I knew who she was but I could never find her." Lightning cursed herself for being so emotional.

"What was her name?" Sorreltail asked.

"Speckle of the Thunder. You wouldn't know her."

"You're right. I don't." Sorreltail decided that this would be a good time to change the subject. "You're probably tired. I'll let you rest."

"I guess I am." Lightning opened her jaws in a huge yawn showing pointed teeth used for killing. She checked on her kits one more time before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. I know. This chapter's short but I couldn't think of anyone else. Sorreltail knows who Lightning's mother is. She just didn't recognize the name. If you can guess who the mother of Lightning is I'll give you a special surprise. I'm not going to tell what it is because it's a surprise. R&R!


	4. abandonment and battle

All right I'm back with another chapter of Lightning of the Mountains. At first I thought about deleting this story but I decided not to. Why? I honestly have no clue why I changed my mind. Anyways enough of me babbling. Here's chapter 3-Abandonment and Battle. It's kinda sad in the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 moons passed and Lightning could feel the pit of dread in her stomach growing. On the night of her kits' 5-moon birthday the feeling turned into a sharp pang. In the middle of the night Lightning eased herself away from her kits and silently slipped out of the nursery. She took one last glance at her kits and her new friend Sorreltail.

"Goodbye…" She whispered as she disappeared into the moonless night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 8 moons later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why won't you just die?" A tawny-colored tom snarled.

"The day I die will be after the day you die Falcon!" A black she-cat scored her claws heavily on the tom's side. Both of their bodies were layered with deep scratches and cuts.

"I will never die Lightning. Soon all of your worthless cats will be under my control." Falcon hissed as he swiped his massive paw at her.

"My clan will never support you and your ruthless ways. Your own daughter doesn't even support you." Lightning growled. She turned on her haunches and kicked Falcon in the face clawing his eyes. Falcon pulled away before she could blind him and crouched preparing to spring. Lightning spun back around before he could leap onto her back.

"Feather was foolish. Because of her betrayal she will be the first to die after you." Flacon sprung at Lightning's throat only to be knocked aside by a gray tabby tom. His midnight blue eyes sparkled furiously as he joined Lightning. All around the trio battles raged. Cats rushed in from either side of the valley to enter battle.

"I see that Seaclan has arrived." Falcon sneered. "Pity that you can't fight your own battles." He spun around and yowled "Tree and Blood elites retreat!" The invading cats raced for the valley entrances. As soon as they were out of sight Lightning gasped with relief.

"That was sooner than expected. Thank you Thunder for aiding us yet again." Lightning nodded to the gray tom that was eyeing her wounds. He nodded in acknowledgement before stating, "You're practically bleeding to death. You should go see a healer." Lightning glanced at herself and winced.

"I guess I should." She muttered before limping down the slope to where a yellow tabby tom and two identical tawny-colored she-cats awaited her. Thunder followed her watching closely in case she slipped and fell. Once they were down the steep hill Lightning laid down. One of the she-cats raced across the valley looking for a healer while the other one laid down beside her and licked the wounds carefully. The yellow tom turned to Thunder and asked, "You are leaving now?"

"Yes. Now that the battle is over there is no need for us to stay any longer." Thunder replied watching Lightning carefully.

"Very well. Thank you for helping us in our time of need." The yellow tom thanked him.

"It was no problem Lion. Falcon is a threat to us all. I'll be glad when this war is over with and Falcon is destroyed." Thunder nodded to the trio before turning and yowling, "Sea warriors we have helped the Mountain warriors win this battle but now it is time for us to go home." Cats of all colors gathered around Thunder and followed as he led the way out of the valley. Soon after they left the tawny she-cat that had gone to retrieve a healer came back. Behind her was the dappled golden healer known as Filly. Following Filly was her apprentice Sugar. Both she-cats were carrying a mouthful of herbs that they set down and began to arrange as poultices. The poultice was laid on Lightning's wounds before the cobwebs were placed over them. Lightning groaned with relief as the pain slowly ebbed away. Filly drew back and allowed Lightning to stand.

"They attacked when we were still weak from the lynx attack. How did they know that we were still recovering from that? Do they have eyes inside our camp?" One of the she-cats asked.

"I don't know Tamarack. They could have noticed that our patrols had lessened on their border." Lightning looked at her.

"It's not like we had a choice. Not enough cats were strong enough to keep up with the regular patrol schedule." Lion hissed.

"At least no one got killed." The other she-cat reminded them.

"That's true but we need to make sure that nothing like this will happen again. Let's go to my den and see if we can make a plan." Lightning suggested. Lion and Tamarack nodded and made their way to a den in the side of the valley walls. Filly and Sugar went to tend to the other wounded cats. Lightning turned to go to her den but after a few fox lengths stopped. She glanced back at her friend who was staring worriedly in the direction of Silver Lake.

"Are you coming?" Lightning asked. The she-cat shook her head trying to get rid of images that kept haunting her every waking moment. She glanced at Lightning and nodded before bounding to catch up with her sister Tamarack.

'I wish you would tell me what was going on…Sasha.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. A nice little cliffy for all those who enjoy this story. I accept flames so R&R!


	5. patrol

Hola mis amigos. How are you all doing? Sorry I haven't updated on this story. I'll try to have the next few chapters up sooner. But for now just sit back and enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Firestorm, Brambleheart, Starpelt, Whispersilk!" Sorreltail called for her adopted kits. Starpelt and Brambleheart raced over to her from the fresh-kill pile while their two sisters followed more slowly.

"Do you four want to go on a patrol with me, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Firestar?" Sorreltail asked. All four of the young felines nodded eagerly causing Sorreltail to purr with amusement. The five cats walked towards the camp entrance-well more like ran in Brambleheart and Starpelt's case. Whispersilk and Firestorm calmly followed their mother noticing her belly was beginning to swell up. Of course the four sisters knew that Sorreltail wasn't their real mother but she was more a mother than their birth mother. Once everyone gathered by the entrance Firestar took the lead and headed towards the mountains on the far side of their territory.

"Firestar why are we heading towards the mountains. We barely ever patrol there." Brambleheart asked.

"I know. That's why we're heading there to chase off any rouges that might have wandered onto our territory." Firestar replied.

"Your mother might be there. We tracked her scent to the far side of the territory but had to stop once we reached the mountains." Sorreltail mewed softly. It hurt her just to think that her adopted daughters didn't care one bit for the queen that gave them birth. Starpelt snorted.

"So she can do what? Just abandon us again?" Firestorm snapped. Only Sorreltail seemed to notice Whispersilk's tail droop at the comment.

'Is Whispersilk the only one that actually cares?' Sorreltail wondered. The sun was setting when the patrol finally reached the mountain border.

"Okay. Go hunt but I want everyone back here before midnight." Firestar ordered before he himself went off to search for food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ next morning _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whispersilk wake up." Starpelt nudged her sister impatiently. Both of the she-cats looked so much alike with their pitch-black pelts and violet eyes. The white dash on their chest was even identical. The clan soon found out that if they wanted to identify the sisters they would have to rely on scent not sight. Firestorm gave an annoyed growl before shoving her ginger pelt into Whispersilk's black one effectively shoving her over. Whispersilk groaned and blinked open her eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"About time." Brambleheart snapped kneading her paws into the ground.

"All right. Now that Whispersilk's up you can go patrolling. Go with a partner though." Firestar warned. The patrol nodded before splitting off into four separate groups. Firestorm and Brambleheart, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Whispersilk and Starpelt, and finally Firestar and Sorreltail. They picked their way along the border seeing if they could spot any rouges. Sorreltail's head shot up when she heard Whispersilk's cry. The six other cats in patrol sprinted off only to find Starpelt and Whispersilk chasing a black tom. All three cats were running abnormally fast and reached the mountain border in half the time it took a normal cat going at a full out run. The tom leaped across the border and the two pursuing she-cats skidded to a stop. The tom slowed down only to turn around and smirk at the eight cats. (A/n: can cat's smirk?) Somehow the tom reminded Sorreltail of someone but she just couldn't place it.

"I never thought I'd find her heirs living in the forest." The black intruder stated. Firestar growled when he heard the mocking tone when the feline mentioned forest.

"What do you mean heirs?" Brambleheart hissed.

"Exactly what I mean. They're her heirs." The black tom sounded annoyed but Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw couldn't help noticing that he looked right at Whispersilk and Starpelt when he said it.

"You may know what you mean but we don't" Firestorm snapped.

"Then you'll have to figure it out yourselves." With that the tom began to walk away while muttering something under his breath.

"We are not dense!" Whispersilk yowled at his retreating back. He glanced at her surprised before shrugging. Starpelt lashed her tail back and forth.

"Who does he think he is?" She hissed, "He can't just say something then walk away. I ought to…" Firestar flicked his tail over her mouth silencing the young she-cat.

"Leave it be." He warned before turning around and heading back towards camp. His companions followed but before the ridge the tom had disappeared over was out of sight Whispersilk glanced back and saw the same tom on the ridge with another gray cat.

'What's going to happen? They look like they're plotting something. This might not bode well for the future.' She thought worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _on the ridge _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How stupid can you be letting yourself get caught like that. You were only supposed to check on them not talk to them." The gray cat hissed. "What if Falcon's spies overheard? I swear your stupidity never ceases to amaze me Moon"

"There was no one around except them. Plus it just slipped out." Moon protested.

"Good luck telling that to Lightning." The gray tom grumbled before heading to the higher altitudes of the mountain.

"Come on Comet! Do we have to tell her?" Moon whined.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'll just leave you hanging. So who's Moon and what does he and Comet know about Whispersilk, Starpelt, Firestorm, and Brambleheart that they don't? R&R!


	6. ambushed

Sorry it's been sooo long. I've had major writer's block for this story. This chapter might suck but I won't know unless you guys review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whispersilk tensed up. A strange feeling was in the forest and everything was silent. There was no screeching birds overhead in the trees or the rustling of potential prey in the bushes.

"Firestar." She called softly getting her leader's attention. "Don't you think that the forest seems strange?" Brambleheart sighed and Firestorm rolled her eyes.

"How would it seem strange?" Brambleclaw asked gruffly.

"It is nearly twilight so the forest would be filled with noise but yet it is silent. I'm also getting a feeling that someone is watching us." Starpelt examined her sister.

"Are you sure you're not just paranoid about what that tom said?" She asked. Her question was answered by a malicious chuckle.

"She seems to have her mother's senses which makes her an even bigger tribe." The patrol halted and looked around wildly for the speaker. Suddenly, a weight dropped down onto Whispersilk causing her to yowl in surprise. She was flipped onto her back and found a massive scar-covered tawny-colored tom above her baring his fangs at her.

"Who are you?" Whispersilk managed to choke out with his giant paw on her throat. She heard hisses and snarls from her companions and knew that even more ambushers surrounded them.

"Falcon of the Trees." Whispersilk was confused by his name. It sounded like a Tribe name yet he wasn't covered in mud like the Tribe. Was it possible that there were more Tribes or Clans in the world?

"So glad you announced your name to the world. Saves us time. Now get off her!" Falcon, caught by surprise, was knocked off of Whispersilk. Now hisses were coming from the ambushers as they realized even more cats now circled them. Whispersilk sprung to her feet and gasped as she came face to face with the black tom from the mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short but I have writer's block so you can't blame me! I'll try to write more but it would help if I got some reviews.


End file.
